


eighty dollars' deal

by thirty03x30



Category: Diplo (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Emo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty03x30/pseuds/thirty03x30
Summary: 来自考尔的一个点梗. public sex+emo child sonny..再加上些交易..很好 这很辣。





	eighty dollars' deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaul_Pulzilllllllllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaul_Pulzilllllllllie/gifts).



> 来自考尔的一个点梗. public sex+emo child sonny..再加上些交易..很好 这很辣。

摇滚音乐？emo？去你的！Wes几乎要被这喧嚣着反叛的的音乐撕破耳膜，叛逆的青春期？他想他们只是在即将步入的大人的现实生活中挣扎，自己想要的太多，而他们给的太少－－比如现在，刚刚还嘶吼着的主唱，现在就因为这八十美元窝进了他的怀里。温顺的像一只小绵羊，眨巴着大眼睛等着一次发泄。

“你不乱吼的时候更可爱。”金头发的成熟男人圈住身边可以说是年幼的黑发男孩，把钱塞进他口袋的后替他将凌乱的长发拢向一边，在露出来的漂亮脸蛋上亲了一下。

“你说，你叫Sonny？”Wes领着Sonny往厕所走，他已经有些醉了，高大的身躯倾向男孩弱小的身体，男孩有些吃力的托着他，还默许了男人的大手伸进了他的衣服。

“是的..先生。”幼嫩的皮肤，以及稚嫩的声音－－他想，他或许今夜不该这么草率，不是每个晚上都能得到这么好的服务。他该带他去一个好酒店，最起码，是在一张柔软的大床上...

Sonny解开他皮带的声音把他带回现实，不那么干净的隔间里容不下那张大床，但容得下属于他们两个人的一场欢爱，以及Sonny的膝盖。

“天哪...” Wes扯着Sonny的长发，不由自主地发生惊叹，这小子的口活好得出奇，灵活的舌头甚至照顾得到他每一根突出的血管，软乎乎的颊肉夹着他，还有恰到好处的吮吸和手掌的抚弄...他的身体舒服的起了鸡皮疙瘩，酥麻的感觉一阵比一阵强烈，而他感觉发生就要射出来的时候，Sonny把他吐了出来。这时候Wes才发现Sonny的另一只手一直在身下没抬起过。

“那个...你直接进来吧。”语调略带羞涩，行为却直接的要了Wes的命，他意淫了一晚上的屁股面对着他，要不是这个屁股，他想，打死他都不会在这种鬼地方待一晚上。

柔软，光滑，完全不输给女人的手感...他觉得他是在做梦，多久没碰见这么好的屁股了？他捏了又捏，才撕开准备好的安全套准备进入这个他梦寐以求的屁股，刚刚被润滑过的甬道依然紧致，像是从来没被使用过一样被Wes一点点撑开，把他咬到紧紧的。这应该是价值八百美元的屁股，他迷迷糊糊的想。

Sonny发出来的呻吟声比起他的屁股更为柔软，魅惑力强的不像是来自于一个少年，声音也够大的－－Wes下意识就捂住了他的嘴，继续他的抽插，可能是Sonny夹紧他的频率过于频繁，他忘了是什么时候把手指也塞进了Sonny嘴里，黏糊糊的唾液，混杂了刚刚他的体液，舌头无意识的舔着他的手指－－拜托他的手指比起他的老二又够细的，但Sonny也毫不介意的舔过他粗糙手指的纹路。

像是在强奸Sonny。他脑内的一个念头想，像是他强行把身体一个部分塞进Sonny的身体，然后捂住他的嘴不准他发出声音，强行在他身体内榨取更多的快乐。背德感让他更为愉悦，本身他就在人来人往公共厕所里操着小Sonny，其他人足够细心，就能听到他们发出的淫荡的声音，他们足够在意外界，也能听到人们骂骂咧咧，摔门的声音－－他们不在乎，快感让他们早就到了别的地方，反正不是这个狭小的卫生间。

两个人几乎同时射了出来，除了两滩白色的液体，没人知道他们做了什么。“你去买杯什么喝的吧。”Wes匆忙往Sonny口袋里塞了一些零钱，他像是睡醒了，没有胆量再去望一眼Sonny稚嫩的脸庞上泛起的因他而产生的迷离与红晕，夺门而出。实际上他刚刚已经做了人生中最大勇气的事，那五美元，或者十美元里，夹着他的地址以及电话号码。


End file.
